You
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Hay amores que llegan por casualidad, se quedan por decisión, se fortalecen con el tiempo, y te cambian la vida.
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Noooo!

Lita escuchó el grito ahogado de su roomie hasta la cocina, donde terminaba de preparar la cena para ambas.  
— Ami, ¿estás bien?  
Al no obtener respuesta, colocó rápidamente los platos sobre la mesa, y la observó. Tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del celular; con una mano extrañamente temblorosa sostenía el aparato y con la otra, hecha un puño, cubría su boca, como conteniendo otra exclamación.  
En silencio, le tendió al culpable de la inusual reacción.  
Kino distinguió en la pantalla el azul predominante de Facebook. Había una solicitud de amistad sin responder. Al leer el nombre, el asunto comenzó a tener sentido.  
— Taiki Kou... ¿El mismo que me contaste aquella vez? ¿Que él y tú... ya sabes qué?  
— Ése mismo.  
Articuló ella, apenas audible.  
— Si mal no recuerdo, te gustó. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
Señaló, siempre práctica.  
— No creí que lo vería otra vez... Y ahora...  
— Tranquila, sólo trata de añadirte a su lista de contactos. No te está pidiendo continuar donde lo dejaron.  
— ¡Lita!  
— Mira, ni siquiera vive en ésta ciudad, tal vez pasen años antes de que puedan verse otra vez. Virtual, el asunto no es tanto problema.  
Y dio click en "Confirmar".  
Ami agradeció que su amiga tuviera la amabilidad de no tocar el tema mientras cenaban, dejando a su embrollo mental en pausa. Con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, charlaron, compartiendo los pormenores de su día.  
Pero en sueños, donde no tenía el control, inevitablemente, el recuerdo del inesperado primer beso robado en aquél bar y los muchos otros que le siguieron, deteniendo el tiempo entre los cálidos brazos de un apasionado joven Kou, le impidieron dormir.

* * *

Como cada mañana, Ami terminaba puntual de aplicarse el lápiz labial antes de colgarse el bolso y marcharse a la oficina.  
Al tomar el celular, que dejara cargando batería sobre el buró durante la noche, notó que tenía un inbox sin leer.  
La fotografía en miniatura y el nombre que aparecían en la parte superior de la pantalla, le provocaron un ligero sobresalto.  
Enfrentándose a ésa ridícula exaltación, abrió el mensaje sin intención de responder.  
Ya no era una muchachita inexperta, podía manejar estos menesteres con propiedad.

 _"Hola, buen día._  
 _¿Me recuerdas?"_

Se rió.  
¡Que si lo recordaba!

Pero, ésa no era una conversación que deseara tener justo ahora, así que, cerró la aplicación, sin darle respuesta.

En cuanto arribó a "Moonlight Editorial" se olvidó del asunto. Su trabajo era un amante celoso. Hasta ahora, el único amor más grande que el que sentía por las letras y la creación, era el propio.

Molly, siempre amable y eficiente, la esperaba ya con dos humeantes tazas de café. El delicioso aroma la llenó de energía antes de escuchar, como de costumbre, los pendientes del día en orden de importancia.

— La reunión de planificación y desarrollo es a las 11:00; tienes en tu correo electrónico los puntos principales a tratar respecto a los formatos digitales. Los altos mandos confirmaron su asistencia, así que cancelé tu cita de la 01:00, para que puedas tratar con ellos tu incorporación como socia. De nada.  
Culminó con un guiño.  
Ami revisó los gráficos de ventas de los últimos meses; éste era el momento propicio para definir con Luna y Artemis su estatus en la empresa, los números estaban a su favor.  
— Excelente, gracias, Molly. ¿Algo más?  
— Tienes un manuscrito para revisión sobre tu escritorio.  
— ¿Qué tal está?  
— Tiene potencial.  
— ¿Otra cosa?  
— Los de producción esperan que le des el visto bueno al diseño de la cubierta del próximo lanzamiento.  
— Hazles llegar las sugerencias que te envié anoche por e-mail, por favor.  
Por el ceño fruncido de su asistente y amiga, Ami supo lo que seguía.  
— No deberías trabajar hasta tan tarde, ya bastante haces aquí como para continuar en tu casa. Me preocupa tu salud. Hay mejores cosas en qué ocupar las noches, ¿sabes?  
— Si tienen que ver con dedicarle tiempo a extraños aburridos, no me interesa.  
— Te enterarías de que no todos son aburridos si les concedieras más de una corta charla.

Molly continuó con su alegato. En ese punto, Ami se desconectaba del tópico; asentía una que otra vez, guardando silencio; no llegarían a un acuerdo, ningún hombre valía una discusión con su amiga. Cuando ésta se retiró, pensó en el mensaje que recibiera temprano. Debía admitir que la intrigaban los motivos que él pudiera tener para buscarla. Habían pasado varios años, lo normal sería que la hubiese olvidado tras lograr pasar el buen rato. Después de todo, no es que ella lo hubiese echado de menos, pues hasta que le llegó la solicitud de amistad volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos.

Se dispuso a terminar su café, para luego revisar el manuscrito.  
Ésa parte de su trabajo le fascinaba, tener la posibilidad de encontrar nuevos talentos y apoyarlos en forma concisa. Acarició en la portada las letras del título, tal vez tenía en sus manos un best seller, pensó con ensoñación... Cuando una cita le provocara tal sensación, se replantearía su soltería.

Ya tarde, lista en su coche, antes de retirarse, optó por enviar la tan postergada respuesta:

 _"Hola, qué tal._  
 _Sí, te recuerdo; del trabajo, hace años"._

Si Lita o Molly vieran lo que acababa de escribir, probablemente le darían un zape, por la árida contestación.  
Rió para sus adentros; con el buen humor de manifiesto en la mirada, condujo a casa. Había tenido una larga y productiva jornada, merecía uno de los deliciosos postres que su amiga solía preparar, un baño de tina y un reconfortante descanso.  
Unas horas después, tras consentir a su cuerpo, ahora la dosis de lectura nocturna le daba el relax necesario antes de dormir.  
El parpadeo intermitente de la luz del celular sobre el buró, llamó su atención. Tenía mensajes.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que era él, y pudo más la curiosidad que el hábito de no revisar redes sociales a partir de determinada hora.

 _"No hemos coincidido, qué pena. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo"._

 _"_ ¿A _qué hora estás disponible?"._

Ami quería preguntarle por qué la insistencia. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de externar tal inquietud, pues no demostraría inseguridad bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Tarde o temprano, él se referiría al episodio que protagonizaran ésa noche, cuando por casualidad coincidieran en un bar, colocándose entre el tipo de hombres que evitaba a toda costa, de los que alardeaban como si ella fuese un trofeo.

Había tenido suerte una vez.

Lo ocurrido en el pasado, se quedó entre las paredes del lugar y en sus recuerdos.

Eso sí, con nota sobresaliente.

 _"Me conecto muy poco,  
mi tiempo libre es limitado."_

Y no se iba a disculpar por eso.

 _"Entonces, ¿puedes darme tu número  
de teléfono? "_

Siendo sincera consigo misma, no tenía un motivo de peso para negarse, así que le proporcionó el dato.

 _"¿Puedo llamarte mañana? Ya es tarde, supongo  
que estás por irte a dormir"_

" _No te preocupes por eso, estaba leyendo."_

 _"Y, ¿qué lees?"_

"A Benedetti"

"¿Algún poema en específico?"

Respondió sin esperar que supiera a cuál se refería.

 _"Yo no te pido."_

 _*Escribiendo...*_

"Yo no te pido que me bajes  
 _una estrella azul;  
sólo te pido que mi espacio  
llenes con tu luz."_

Si no fuera porque él podía haberlo gogleado, diría que estaba impresionada. Aunque le concedía la rapidez al responder y las buenas intenciones.  
Como por inercia, ya que lo sabía de memoria, tecleó la continuación.

 _"Yo no te pido que me firmes  
diez papeles grises para amar;  
sólo te pido que tú quieras  
las palomas que suelo mirar."_

Enseguida, él se aventuró a ir tras lo que quería.

 _"Sólo te pido una cita. De lo que pase después, me encargo yo."_

Eso sí que era tener la autoestima alta.  
Pero, ya que hacía tiempo que nadie la alejaba por las noches ni siquiera un rato de los libros o del trabajo, decidió acceder.

 _"Llámame mañana, al medio día. Hablaremos al respecto."_

" _Cuenta con ello. Me encantará volver a escuchar tu voz.  
Hasta mañana."_

 _"Hasta mañana, que descanses."_

Y cerró la sesión.

Extrañamente contenta.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que se propuso no sentirse ansiosa por la llamada, al aproximarse la hora acordada, no pudo evitar revisar el celular repetidamente.  
Atendió sus pendientes, acudió a una reunión con el personal, hizo llamadas, todo con Taiki en la cabeza. Semejante distracción era una completa novedad en alguien tan enfocada. Aún así, cumplió con sus labores con la eficiencia usual.  
Determinada a tomar las cosas con calma, se preparó la tercera taza de café, y revisó en su oficina las conclusiones de la junta que recién terminara.  
Cuando, tras pasar casi una hora absorta entre propuestas y papeles el teléfono sonó, mostrando en la pantalla un número desconocido, tuvo el impulso de desviar la llamada, pero reaccionó a tiempo.  
Alegre, respondió.

— Hola.  
— Hola, hermosa. Hubiese querido lograr que los relojes del mundo avanzaran más rápido para poder escucharte antes. ¿Has tenido un buen día?  
— Sí, gracias. Me sorprende tu elocuencia.  
— Es lo que me inspiras. Si nadie te ha dedicado poemas, los hombres que te rodean deben estar ciegos.  
— Exageras.  
— Difiero. Pero, te llamo para contarte que la próxima semana estaré en tu ciudad, visitando a mis hermanos. ¿Podrías concederme algo de tu tiempo?  
— Mi agenda está libre el viernes por la tarde, ¿te parece?  
— Perfecto. ¿A dónde paso a recogerte?  
— Aquí al trabajo está bien. Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje un poco más tarde.  
— De acuerdo, te confirmo el lugar y la hora por ése medio.  
— Estupendo, seguimos en contacto, entonces.  
— Por supuesto.  
Ami estuvo a punto de decir: _"Cuelga tú primero"._  
Sonaría demasiado cursi. Por fortuna, él se despidió por última vez, y colgó.  
Un suspiro se le escapó.  
Desde la puerta, Molly observó la escena un tanto incrédula.  
¿Será que por fin Cupido consiguió hacer de la suyas?

* * *

En la soledad de su estudio, Taiki Kou permanecía contemplando el esplendor nocturno a través de la amplia ventana.  
Con la mirada perdida en las estrellas, los pensamientos en una mujer y las esperanzas tan lejos como la luna, se regodeó en rememorar la pasión compartida con sus musa de ojos azules.  
Jamás pudo olvidar ése momento en que el destino lo bendijo con la fortuna de hallarse en el sitio correcto en el instante preciso.

Ami Mizuno atrapó su atención desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír.  
Su belleza exterior lo cautivó.  
Con el trato, su personalidad e intelecto acabaron por conquistarlo.  
Aquella noche, al tenerla entre sus brazos y probar la dulzura de sus labios, supo que se estaba enamorando.  
El tiempo le demostró que no era un sentimiento pasajero.

Había conocido a otras mujeres, pero su corazón nunca estuvo satisfecho.  
Se negó a reconocer la verdad hasta que su alma se rebeló, y hastiado tras unas cuantas relaciones intrascendentes, la buscó.  
No fue sencillo, pero no se rindió.  
Hoy, por fin, se sentía más cerca de la gloria.  
Con renovado anhelo, sus recuerdos lo transportaron al inicio de su mejor y más grande historia, su fantasía hecha realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

El ánimo festivo de la víspera de Año Nuevo burbujeaba entre los habitantes de la ciudad que transitaban alegres por las iluminadas calles.  
Taiki debía estar en otro sitio, pero incluso estando solo no lamentaba el no haber asistido a la celebración anual organizada por los directivos del periódico, en agradecimiento por el apoyo de su personal.  
Podía haber aprovechado para convivir con los compañeros, pues normalmente durante la jornada laboral sólo tenían tiempo de saludarse y mantener una breve charla; no le entusiasmó el pensar en los diversos grupos ahí congregados: parejas de enamorados, amigos pasados de copas, bailarines aficionados que presumían sus dotes en la pista, los cómicos de clóset y uno que otro solitario triste.  
Él no encajaba en ninguno de esos círculos.  
Además, el lunes ya no se encontraría en las filas del periódico y odiaba las despedidas; se prestaban para hipocresías que le desagradaban.

Entró en el primer bar cuya fachada complació a su vista.  
Una deliciosa melodía de jazz le dio la bienvenida.  
Aunque el lugar no se hallaba atestado, había muy pocas mesas libres.  
Avanzando entre la gente, alcanzó a distinguir un rostro conocido.  
Ella también debía estar en otro sitio, y en compañía de alguien más.  
Por lo que había escuchado, gracias a que el tipo en cuestión se encargó de que se enteraran la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, Richard sería su pareja ésa noche, en la fiesta del periódico.  
Se arrepintió por no haberla invitado él, pero, parecía que entre ellos existía algo, por lo cual desistió en su empeño.  
Quedaba claro que, o su impresión era equivocada, o la había dejado plantada.  
A juzgar por la expresión afectada de ella, se trataba de lo último.  
 _Estúpido Richard._

Decidido, se encaminó hasta su sitio.  
Ocupó la silla libre, y la saludó, atento a su reacción.

— Hola, ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?  
— Gracias, pero ya he tomado dos de algo de nombre peculiar que se veía antojable y no sabía a alcohol.  
— Ya veo. Parece que han sido suficientes, ¿no crees?  
— No estoy ebria, Kou. No te preocupes.  
— Entonces, asumiré que sonríes más de lo normal por mi agradable compañía.  
Una desenfadada carcajada le siguió a sus palabras.  
— No he bebido tanto como para no darme cuenta que flirteas conmigo.  
— ¿Y eso te molesta?  
— No. De hecho estás de suerte, mi cita de ésta noche me plantó para irse con una _Barbie.  
_ — Supongo que debo agradecerle, aunque, él salió perdiendo, te lo aseguro.  
— Bueno, pudo ser peor. Cuéntame ¿tú por qué estás solo?  
— Soy antisocial.  
Otra carcajada.  
Si no estaba ebria, sin duda su humor había cambiado.  
Ojalá él tuviera algo que ver con ello.  
— Un rasgo que compartimos, brindemos por eso.  
Sin más, apuró el contenido del vaso que sostenía.  
La pista de baile frente a ellos se llenó de luz, y las parejas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para bailar.  
— ¿Me concedes ésta pieza?  
Preguntó, poniéndose en pie, ofreciéndole el brazo.  
Ella trastabilló al incorporarse con rapidez, aunque se recompuso al instante.  
Se alisó la tela del vestido aguamarina y lo miró, candorosa, aproximándose a él.  
— ¿Puedo confiar en que me sostendrás si tropiezo?  
— Por supuesto que sí.

Estaban cerca.  
Más de lo que estuvieron alguna vez desde que se conocían.  
Sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo, el aroma atrayente de su perfume, era tentador.  
Taiki la condujo hasta la pista de baile tomándola de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.  
Si fuera posible, no la soltaría jamás.

No prestó atención a la música. Seguramente, a ella tampoco le importaría.  
Marcó un ritmo lento, disfrutando así del tenerla entre sus brazos.  
Ami colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos, el peso de su cuerpo descansando relajado contra el suyo.  
Taiki se desconectó del mundo, entregado por completo a la felicidad que le brindaba ése momento.  
Cuando el ritmo cambió, ella no se separó.  
— No me sueltes.  
— No lo haré.  
Pronunció en su oído, como en un susurro.  
— En serio, no me sueltes, estoy mareada.  
Fue el turno de él para reír, por la forma en que ella puso fin a su espontáneo romanticismo.  
— Será mejor que descanses hasta que pase el malestar. Vamos a sentarnos.  
Con sumo cuidado, la guió hasta su mesa y le pidió al mesero una jarra con agua.  
Ami le agradeció el gesto con una ligera sonrisa, un tanto avergonzada.  
— Qué pena. No acostumbro beber, y me queda claro porqué no debo hacerlo.  
Dijo, refiriéndose a lo que había tomado.  
— Entiendo. De cualquier manera, si tienes resaca mañana, te reafirmará el propósito.  
— No me lo quiero ni imaginar.  
— Te vendría bien tener a la mano analgésicos, y mantenerte hidratada.  
— Gracias.  
Fue lo último que ella le dijo, antes de recargarse contra su costado, tanto como sus asientos juntos se lo permitieron.  
Él le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros de forma protectora, cambiando la postura hasta que consideró que ella se encontraba más cómoda.  
Los minutos transcurrieron sin sentirlos.  
No se movió, buscando prolongar ése instante, tan preciado para él a pesar de las circunstancias.  
Finalmente, tras un rato, volvió a escuchar su voz.  
— ¿Taiki?  
— Dime.  
— Sé que te marchas del país. Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado convivir más contigo. Me agradas.  
— Tú me gustas.  
La inesperada declaración la sorprendió, no lo había notado.

Obviamente, lo había visto a él. Cuando llegó a la empresa, se hizo cargo de impartirle el curso de inducción y del proceso de incorporación. Llamó su atención por sus capacidades e inteligencia. Que era apuesto, tampoco se podía negar.

Pero si no hubiese escuchado de su boca que le gustaba, no lo creería.

Alargó la mano para tomar la de él, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.  
— Mientras no te vayas al fin del mundo, algo se podrá hacer.  
— Empecemos por irnos de aquí. ¿Qué opinas? Mi auto está afuera, ¿a dónde quieres ir?.  
— Vayamos a ver las estrellas hasta que desaparezcan con el amanecer.  
La respuesta brotó impulsiva y honesta.  
Deseaba conocer más de él, sus gustos, metas e ideas; no podía cambiar los hechos pero sí sacar provecho de éste encuentro fortuito.  
— Concedido, señorita. La noche es nuestra.

Taiki condujo por la ciudad hasta llegar a la autopista.  
Tomó una desviación que los llevó hasta las afueras; en el camino, las piedrillas sustituyeron al asfalto. Subieron por una colina desde cuya altura se podían apreciar las luces multicolores a lo lejos.  
Se sentaron en la parte trasera del coche y al dar las doce, observaron juntos en silencio los fuegos artificiales adornar el manto estelar.

Se miraron.  
Él a los labios.  
Ella a los ojos.

La atracción fue poderosa.

La distancia, insoportable.

Taiki la tomó entre sus brazos, sus manos aferrándose a su cintura.

En un apasionado arrebato, ahí, con la luna de testigo, la besó como había soñado desde hacía tanto.  
Con vehemencia, se prendió a sus labios como si la vida se le fuese en ello.  
Si ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía, la haría inolvidable.

Ami jadeó, pero no lo rechazó.  
Tras el desconcierto inicial, sus instintos le demandaron devolver el beso con igual fervor.  
Lo abrazó a su vez, el espacio entre los dos casi nulo; el beso, más intenso a cada segundo.  
Lo que experimentaba era tan irreal como placentero; tal química, fascinante.

Imposible mantener las manos quietas.  
Él se arriesgó a acariciarla, fue recorriendo su espalda, bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido y posó los labios en su hombro desnudo. Sus dedos descendieron hasta tocar la suave piel de sus muslos, con el pulso acelerado y la pasión al borde de la locura.  
Siempre supo que así sería.  
Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando sintió la redondez de sus pechos bajo sus dedos.  
Ella se estremeció.  
Jamás nadie había llegado tan lejos.  
Se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada.  
Él supo que debía detenerse o lo arruinaría.  
La abrazó con ternura, ésta vez intentando transmitirle su sentir, como si fuese lo más preciado que tuviera.  
— Ami, te aseguro que la única razón por la que no sigo es porque éste no es él sitio más indicado. Pero, mi deseo por ti haría palidecer la más ardiente llama del mismo infierno.  
— No dejas de impresionarme, Taiki Kou. Me trajiste a ver las estrellas, y con tus besos casi me llevas a tocarlas.  
Frente a frente, volvieron a mirarse.  
Se sonrieron y suspiraron.  
Con gentileza, él la ayudo a bajar.  
Se despojó del saco y lo extendió sobre el suelo.  
Sostuvo su mano mientras ella se se sentaba, y después se colocó a su espalda.  
Permanecieron así, fundidos en un abrazo sin darle importancia al tiempo.  
Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo.  
Taiki pensó que ya no necesitaba pedir nada.  
O, tal vez sí.  
— Pasa el día conmigo mañana. Mi vuelo sale a las 6:00 p.m.  
— ¿Es una cita?  
— Puede ser más que eso. Dí que sí, por favor.  
— ¿No estarás planeando secuestrarme, verdad?  
— Me lo he planteado, créeme.  
Le dijo, besando su mejilla.  
— ¿Será la despedida?  
— Espero que no.

Lo sucedido después, no pudo haberlo previsto. A veces el azar es más eficaz que cualquier plan.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Ésa mañana de domingo, Ami rompía su rutina. No habría hoy maratón de películas en la cama; nada de trabajar en casa como si su habitación fuera una sucursal de la oficina.

Hoy todo sería distinto.

Aún era temprano. Taiki quedó de recogerla a las 10:00, y estaba lista con algunos minutos de anticipación. Vestía casual, acorde al soleado día; no sabía que era lo que él tenía en mente ni a dónde irían, pero su atuendo de falda de mezclilla y la blusa halter con detalles florales, accesorios y zapatos a juego, quedaría bien en muchos sitios. Eso había dicho Lita antes de irse un poco antes a su curso de cocina europea.

Cuando el reloj de pared marcó la hora esperada, salió de la recámara sintiéndose nerviosa. Caminó por la sala, re acomodó los cojines, alineó un cuadro, movió una maceta, hasta que se convenció de que su inquietud estaba de sobra. Después de todo, él se iba de viaje y no había mencionado si volvería. Lo que ocurriera, bien podía ser principio y fin, olvidado sin problema.

Pasaron diez minutos. El timbre seguía sin sonar.

Fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua y revisó su celular, por si tenía algún mensaje.

Veinte minutos, y nada.

Treinta y cinco minutos después, ya se había quitado los zapatos, dispuesta a meterse en la cama y no salir hasta que dejara de sentirse tan tonta.

Tras comenzar a subir las escaleras, reconoció el tono de videollamada del teléfono.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones.

Era él.

Pensó en no responder, pero lo consideró infantil.

Cuando oprimió "Aceptar", un rostro desconocido y sonriente la saludó.

— Hola, señorita Mizuno. ¿Puedo llamarte Ami? Mi hermano habla tanto de ti, que ya eres como de la familia. Soy Seiya, por cierto. Taiki fue a la recepción a discutir algo con las enfermeras. Parece que durante el ensayo de hoy me tomé muy en serio lo de "rómpete una pierna", ¿ves?.  
Dijo, señalando la extremidad enyesada.  
Era un chico simpático, pero hablaba demasiado.  
— Mucho gusto, Seiya. No hay problema en tutearnos, espero que lo que hayas escuchado de mí hasta hoy sea bueno.  
— Más que bueno, te lo aseguro.  
— ¿Porqué me has llamado?  
— Sé que Taiki tenía una cita contigo hoy, y ya que soy el motivo por el cual no pudo llegar, te debo una disculpa. Realmente lo siento. Desde hace mucho que él no estaba tan feliz. ¿Podrías, por favor, darle otra oportunidad? No es fácil ser el responsable hermano mayor de dos desastres como Yaten y yo. Si se va sin poder verte hoy, tendremos que lidiar con su amargura por el resto de nuestras vidas. Apiádate de nosotros. Por favor, por favor, por favor.  
Resultaba irresistiblemente encantador, Ami le sonrió.  
— Esta bien, dime ¿cuál es el plan?  
— ¡Genial, gracias! ¿Puedes venir al hospital? Me darán de alta hasta mañana, pero no necesito grandes cuidados. Aún faltan horas antes de que él tenga que estar en el aeropuerto, mientras tanto, es tuyo. No creo que te cueste mucho disuadirlo para ir contigo.  
— Okay, dame la dirección y el número de habitación.

En cuanto terminó la llamada, Ami corrió a su recámara, se puso los zapatos, tomó su bolso y las llaves del coche; pasó rápidamente por la cocina, puso en una cesta algunos víveres, y partió entusiasmada a su improvisada cita.

Aguardaba impaciente por el ascensor.  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Taiki apareció ante sus ojos, se resistió al inexplicable impulso de abrazarlo.  
La resplandeciente sonrisa que le dedicó en cuanto la vio hizo tambalear su convicción.  
— ¿Almorzamos juntos?  
Lo invitó, alzando la cesta, mirándolo anhelante.  
— Te seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra.  
Declaró, e incapaz de contenerse, la atrajo hacia él y la besó.


	3. Chapter 3

Le dijo "Te amo".  
Después de besarla hasta que Ami sintió temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, justo antes de abordar el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, él se despidió prometiendo volver muy pronto.  
Ella se quedó ahí, pensativa, frente al parque en el que su picnic tuviera lugar, recargada contra el coche.  
¿Sería normal que el amor provocara miedo?  
Su escasa experiencia en ésa área no le era útil.  
Sólo había escuchado aquellas dos palabras como un medio rápido para tratar de llevarla a la cama. Carecían ya de encanto.  
No le respondió.  
Ni siquiera con un "Yo también".  
La desconfianza la detuvo.  
Su corazón trató de replicar, pero la lógica se impuso.  
Las decepciones hacían crecer el muro de la cautela.  
Conocía el amor, sí. Por ello le costaba creer que pudiera nacer uno tan grande como el que él expresaba, así, de repente.  
Taiki no le era indiferente. Lo suyo iba más allá de mera atracción física.  
Admitía que algo surgió entre ellos.  
Algo que le daba alegría a su corazón.  
Pero era menos complicado dejarlo fluir que darle nombre.  
Estaba feliz, por ahora bastaba con eso.  
Lo extrañaría, también era cierto.  
En el fondo de su alma, deseaba que él no mintiera, que cumpliera su promesa.  
Ella era capaz de seguir adelante con su vida, superar su ausencia y, a la larga, olvidar éste episodio.  
La incógnita aquí era si estaba dispuesta a compartir su ser, su tiempo con él.  
Taiki mostraba una tenacidad tan admirable que rozaba lo falaz.  
Todo para conseguir su amor.  
No una noche, no una aventura ni la pasión de un rato.  
Ami se sorprendió al reconocer que estaba más dispuesta a darle eso que su corazón.

En cuanto llegó a casa, buscó a Lita; tenía mucho qué contarle.  
La encontró en el patio de atrás, degustando té y galletas. Se tumbó en la mecedora a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Dijo que me ama.

— En la primera cita, qué atrevimiento.  
No pasaba desapercibido para la peliazul el sarcasmo en la frase, pero entre amigas, valía.  
— Me besó, me declaró su amor, y se fue; no sé cuándo regresará. Suena a novela romántica.  
— Si lo pones así... Es tu historia, lo que siga en el guión lo decides tú.  
— Sólo estoy segura de que no me quedaré pegada al teléfono esperando que me llame.

Y como si se tratase de un truco ensayado, el aparato sonó en ése preciso instante. Las amigas se miraron. Ami pronuncio en voz baja _"es él"_ , y Lita río, divertida por su gesto sorprendido.

— Estoy por abordar. Serán varias horas de vuelo, no podré comunicarme contigo hasta mañana. Pero, estaré pensando en ti.  
— Comprendo, no te preocupes. Buen viaje, hablamos después. Descansa.  
— Ami, sé que todo ha sucedido muy rápido, pero, en mi defensa diré que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir otra vez sin intentar ganarme tu amor.  
— Pareces muy seguro de tus sentimientos.  
— Lo estoy, voy a demostrártelo. Y para cuando te des cuenta, ya te habrás enamorado también.  
— No sé qué responder a eso.  
— Podría apostar que no es común que te dejen sin argumentos. Pero, la próxima ocasión que te deje sin palabras, será porque habré silenciado tus labios con los míos.  
Un profundo suspiro fue la única respuesta.  
Ami escuchó una suave risa antes de que él colgara.

— Me impresiona. Menos mal que no puede ver tu rostro ahora, no te gustaría.  
— ¿Qué has dicho?  
— Que espero que regrese pronto.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Deseo verte así de feliz.  
— Así de confundida, querrás decir.  
— Llámale como gustes, ya era hora de que alguien te sacudiera las ideas y el corazón.  
— No estoy enamorada.  
— Y está bien, que te tomes tu tiempo y pongas todo en la balanza, sólo recuerda que quien se arriesga por amor encuentra en ése acto su propia victoria.  
— Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Tienes planes hoy?  
— No, estoy a tu disposición.  
— Bien, entonces, iré a darme un baño y a cambiarme. Te invito al cine, y después vamos a cenar a tu restaurante favorito.  
— Qué espléndida, amiga.  
— Aprovecha, que de esto no hay todos los días.

Cuando ya avanzada la noche se recostó en su cama, le costó conciliar el sueño.  
Imaginaba qué estaría haciendo él.  
A pesar de que hablaron durante horas y sobre diversos temas en aquél parque, seguía sin conocer detalles de su vida.  
Sabía que era escritor y compositor, que apoyaba las carreras de sus hermanos: Seiya, pop idol en ascenso; Yaten, actor y modelo. Se enterneció al recordar como se expresaba con orgullo respecto a ellos, su amor y preocupación en la mirada. Fugazmente, pensó en que le hubiese gustado tener una hermana.  
Al cerrar los ojos y recapitular los acontecimientos, el día se le antojaba alucinante.  
Si fuera una mujer romántica, diría que el reencuentro entre ellos se había dado porque ya estaba escrito como parte de su destino.  
Pero no lo era.  
Siendo realista, considerando los antecedentes en su récord de parejas, tenía suerte si volvía a verlo.  
Con eso en mente, gozó de cada segundo de su compañía.  
No se mortificaría.  
Si no volvía, tenía un buen recuerdo.  
Y si es que regresaba a buscarla, entonces, vería qué tan lejos podían llegar juntos.

* * *

El lunes, Molly le comentó que la notaba distinta. _"El amor"_ , dijo.  
Ami sólo se rió.  
Tal vez estaba en lo cierto.  
Conocía aquél dicho popular de " El amor y el dinero no se pueden ocultar".  
Si bien lo suyo no era amor, existía la posibilidad de que se diera, con el tiempo. Era innegable que con sólo pensar en Taiki su humor cambiaba.  
Resultaba revitalizante ésta sensación. La expectativa, la ilusión, el contar los días... Había olvidado lo que era eso.  
Cuando revisó el correo electrónico y vio en su bandeja de entrada uno de él, su alegría se intensificó.  
Al notar la extensión del mismo y la impecable redacción, le pareció una pena que tal medio se considerara casi arcaico en la actualidad, entre las redes sociales y diversas aplicaciones tan de moda.  
Todas las mujeres del mundo deberían recibir cada mañana una misiva como la suya, que iniciara con un _"Buen día, querida mía"_ y terminara con _"Cada hora lejos de ti, será un beso que te daré."  
_ Imposible no suspirar.  
Sin duda, era hábil con las palabras. De ahí su profesión.  
Lo sentía sincero. Algo en su mirada la instaba a creerle, a confiar.  
Leyó línea tras línea con interés y fascinación, añorando acompañarlo al recorrer los sitios que le describía.  
Al finalizar, respondió con igual esmero y detalle, con la intención de hacerlo partícipe de su acontecer desde que se despidieran.

Aquél intercambio se convirtió, de manera casi imperceptible, en parte importante la rutina diaria de ambos.  
Compartían anécdotas, opiniones, gustos, aficiones; abordaban toda clase de temáticas con honestidad y confianza, sin inhibiciones. Se enfrentaban por vez primera a una apertura y cercanía que antes creyeron imposible de lograr con otra persona.  
Se daban las buenas noches con una videollamada, siendo cada uno el último pensamiento del otro.  
Ami se halló sumergida en el romanticismo de Taiki, llegando a desear ser la musa de sus versos y la única dueña de sus besos.  
Un hecho insólito.  
Aún así, la escurridiza palabra que inspiraba locuras, aquella que motivaba al mundo a mover montañas y cruzar océanos en su nombre, seguía sin escapar de sus labios.

Una tarde, después de varias semanas, recibió un mensaje de texto que decía: _"Te veo_ mañana".  
De la impresión, tropezó con Lita al salir de la cocina con el celular en mano.  
— ¿Estás bien? Te ha cambiado el color de pronto.  
— Taiki viene mañana.  
— ¡Qué bien! Esperemos que tu entusiasmo vaya en aumento con el paso de las horas.  
— Casi daba por hecho que no volvería...  
— Cariño, te equivocaste. Sé que para ti no es sencillo de digerir. Pero, nada en el amor es perfecto, no te pierdas del disfrutar por tratar de analizarlo.  
— No tengo idea de qué voy a ponerme.  
— Eso no es problema, ¡iremos de compras! Anda, sube por tu bolso, te espero en el coche. Elegiremos un atuendo que lo deje atónito.  
Contagiada por el buen ánimo de su amiga, Ami se dirigió a su boutique preferida dispuesta a no salir de ahí hasta encontrar el outfit ideal.

Horas después, contemplando un precioso y ajustado vestido negro extendido sobre su cama, se sintió capaz de lo inimaginable.

Poco antes de dormir, llegó a su celular otro mensaje con los pormenores de la cita.  
No hubo videollamada, pues ya pronto estarían juntos.  
Ésa fue su excusa.  
Al serle negada una parte de su preciada rutina, de forma inesperada, en ése momento lo extrañó mucho más que durante todos los días pasados.  
La expectación le impidió dormir, los minutos transcurrieron tan lentos que la noche se hizo eterna.  
Durante el día, realizó sus actividades como en automático, con las emociones entre la felicidad y el pánico.  
Se marchó a casa más temprano de lo normal para así poder dedicarse al ritual de embellecimiento sin prisas.  
 _"¡El apocalipsis!",_ bromeó alguien al verla salir antes del término de la jornada laboral.

A solas en su habitación, eligió un playlist de música clásica en el reproductor: Tchaicovsky, Mozart, Bach, Beethoven.  
Dejó que las magistrales notas de " _Sonata claro de luna"_ la relajaran, entre las burbujas y el aroma del incienso en la tina. Aquella hermosa música era un alimento para su espíritu.  
Después de un rato, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su imagen en el espejo.  
No requería mucho maquillaje, sólo resaltó el color de sus ojos y aplicó brillo en los labios. El vestido y la dicha que la invadía, bastaban para darle confianza en su apariencia. Unas zapatillas de tacón y discretos aretes a juego complementaban el conjunto.  
Tomó su cartera, buscó las llaves del coche, y partió a la cita con una sensación extraña anidada en su pecho, como si se dirigiera a un encuentro que marcaría un hito en su vida.

* * *

Fue la primera en llegar.

A pesar de la ausencia de Kou, se mantuvo de buen humor; no iba a permitir que el nerviosismo se lo arruinara.

Segura y confiada, buscó un sitio vacío.

Sentada en aquella banca, abrió un e-book en el Smartphone. La lectura le ayudaría a mantener la serenidad mientras esperaba.

Él llegaba tarde.

Debía haber una buena explicación para eso, puesto que la impuntualidad era un rasgo que ambos hallaban inadmisible.

Con eso en mente, respiró profundo en busca de paciencia, y continuó leyendo.

Un breve dejavu de su desastrosa última cita la hizo detenerse en la tercera página.

Recordaba perfectamente la decepción que sintió al no ver a Richard aparecer. La desazón que la invadió al no obtener respuesta a ninguno de sus mensajes, mucho menos a sus llamadas. Las lágrimas que contuvo, orgullosa y enfadada consigo misma por haber creído ese bonito cuento creado por el durante los meses en que la pretendió. Cuando fue evidente que no llegaría, revisó sus notificaciones en las redes sociales. Error, pues ahí supo el porqué de su inasistencia: otra chica. Una más complaciente, según se apreciaba en las fotografías. Le costaba definir si estaba aliviada o dolida, pero en definitiva distaba mucho de la mujer radiante que cruzara la puerta horas antes. La había cambiado con facilidad por alguien que sí podía exhibir públicamente sin una pizca de recato ni buen gusto.

Cuando Taiki llegó junto a ella esa inolvidable noche, casi se sintió en deuda con Richard.

Ése giro de los acontecimientos fue afortunado.

Y aquí estaba ahora.

Esperando por un hombre que, tenía que aceptar, extrañaba terriblemente y no aparecía por ningún lado.

Ilusionada como pocas veces.

Demonios.

Tal vez el exceso de trabajo había nublado su buen juicio, o las noches de insomnio acumuladas afectaran su criterio. Quizá debía correr antes de que la fortuna finalmente le concediera lo que pedía.

¿Era necesario pasar por esto? ¿Realmente deseaba tanto verlo otra vez?

En cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella, con esa sonrisa absolutamente encantadora, tuvo su respuesta.

Le devolvió el gesto con espontaneidad.

No importó nada.

Ni el pasado, ni el futuro; sólo éste instante en el que coincidían.

Él ocupó el sitio a su lado, colocó una mano sobre su pierna con aire despreocupado, como si no lo notase. Tras la emoción contenida, ella ardía, con ése simple roce.

Increíble.

Rayos.

Sabía lo que ésas manos eran capaces de provocarle. Lo que esos labios que pronunciaron casualmente un "Hola" podían hacerle sentir.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a él al instante, como si apenas ayer hubieran intercambiado apasionados besos y caricias. Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando la abrazó; envuelta en el delicioso aroma de su colonia, suspiró.

Él mencionó algo sobre un vuelo retrasado.  
Fue toda una proeza para Ami el poder mantener una conversación coherente en ése momento. Sin duda, merecía un premio.

Y lo tenía justo frente a ella.  
Podía tomarlo.

Él lucía dispuesto.

Ésta vez el temor a lo desconocido no se interpondría.

Averiguaría por fin si lo que provocaba en ella iba más allá del calor de la pasión.

Caminando tomados de la mano, salieron del Mall, sin decidir aún a dónde ir.

No tardaría en oscurecer, la calle se hallaba casi desierta.

Los días anteriores, hablaron de ir a comer, después al cine, y por último, culminar la velada en un bar.

No tenía apetito ni deseaba estar rodeada de gente, y ya se sentía afectada sin necesidad de alcohol.

Todas sus elucubraciones murieron de golpe cuando se encontró cubierta por el peso del cuerpo masculino en un rincón apartado. Con ávida maestría, sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos como si reclamaran lo propio, adueñándose por entero de su ser.

Fue como tocar la gloria flotando en una nube de deseo puro y tangible.

Dudó por un instante; sin embargo, inevitablemente, correspondió al arrebato con ahínco.

Tanta pasión le resultó abrumadora, como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de responder al mandato del sentido común, abandonándose a ése placer hasta hoy negado.

— Hace mucho que soñaba con esto.

— Sólo fueron unas semanas.

— Se sintieron como un siglo.

Dijo él, separando apenas los labios. Las manos vagaban por su cuerpo con osadía, como un imán atraído hacia el otro buscando la unión inminente.

El roce de sus dedos al acariciar la piel a su alcance bajo el dobladillo del vestido la hizo temblar y la regresó de pronto a la realidad,  
Estaban en plena calle.

— Lamento ser aguafiestas, pero debo señalar lo inapropiado del lugar.  
Sonrió contra los labios masculinos al referirse a la ocasión anterior.

— Entonces, vayamos a donde podamos estar solos.

.  
.

* * *

 ** _Porque aún con el corazón roto se puede escribir de amor. Incluso, se escribe mejor._**

¡Saludos! Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ami pausó el beso para verlo a los ojos.  
Las implicaciones de sus palabras eran claras. La decisión, suya.  
Sujetó sus manos.  
El ligero temblor que percibió al entrelazar los dedos delataba el nerviosismo que tan bien ocultaban sus pupilas violetas.  
Se sintió desarmada ante la tierna sonrisa, subyugada por su pasión, que incendiaba ahí donde la tocara.  
En su abrazo encontró un regocijo incomparable.  
La respuesta se la dio esa mirada plena de sinceridad, de anhelo y promesas.  
\- Amor mío, ven conmigo; regálame el paraíso de tu piel desnuda y tendrás por siempre un corazón devoto amándote cada día.  
Hasta la más mínima duda se desvaneció con el sonido su voz; la intensidad que le transmitía aniquiló cualquier miedo anidado en su alma.  
¿Cómo decir que no, si cada parte de su ser deseaba fundirse con él y olvidarse del mundo?  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan conectada con alguien?  
Ami pronunció con alegría un _"Sí",_ convirtiendo a Taiki en el hombre más feliz y afortunado que hubiese caminado sobre la tierra.  
Había esperado por la mujer que amaba durante mucho tiempo, y la tenía entre sus brazos, dispuesta a todo.  
En incontables ocasiones soñó con ése momento.  
Cruzar por fin la frontera de lo onírico a lo real, parecía inverosímil.  
Él creyó que podría morir de dicha.  
Pero, no.  
No sería ahora.  
Hizo acopio de cordura, si es que algo le quedaba; tras besar la frente de su amada y abrazarla, detuvo un taxi.  
Abordaron, le dio las indicaciones pertinentes al conductor, y el silencio reinó entre ellos por breves segundos.  
\- No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.  
Declaró Ami, emocionada.  
\- Pues hazlo, amor, porque es sólo el comienzo.  
El trayecto fue realmente corto.  
El hotel en el que Kou se hospedaba se hallaba a pocas calles del lugar.  
Al pasar por la recepción, Ami pensó que la decoración era de muy buen gusto y el enorme florero en la mesa de centro le daba un toque alegre.  
Toda distracción valía con tal de evadir los nervios.  
Taiki lucía relajado, feliz.  
Llegaron a las puertas del ascensor. Antes de que éstas se abrieran, se inclinó muy cerca de su oído y murmuró un "Te amo".  
Se sonrieron, compartiendo la excitación previa de los amantes.  
No había nadie al otro lado.  
Con la soledad de cómplice, él la tomó entre sus brazos, besándola sin poder contenerse más.  
Cuando el aparato se detuvo, sus labios se separaron.  
Negándose a dejar de tocarla, él mantuvo sus manos unidas mientras caminaban rumbo a su puerta.  
Con rapidez, buscó en su saco la tarjeta para abrir.  
Galantemente, le cedió el paso.  
Ami colgó su bolso en un perchero en la entrada, y observó el lugar. Era acogedor, con tonos cálidos y pequeños detalles de vibrante colorido en los adornos.  
Se sentó en un bonito sillón estilo victoriano color gris oscuro, cruzó una de sus piernas, y con ése movimiento la zapatilla quedó colgando de la punta de sus dedos.  
La risa se apoderó de ella hasta convertirse en una carcajada.  
A Taiki le pareció preciosa.  
Con su celular capturó ésa imagen en una fotografía.  
Ella se percató, pero no dijo nada.  
\- Posa para mí.  
Le pidió él.  
La sonrisa que le brindó en señal de aceptación, fue la protagonista en la segunda toma.  
Su novel modelo cambió de una postura a otra, con soltura y coquetería en cada uno de sus gestos.  
¡Qué maravilla el ser único testigo!  
\- ¿Satisfecho, caballero?  
Inquirió ella, después de varios minutos de jugar con la cámara.  
\- Ni un poco, mi amor. De ti, jamás tendré suficiente; eres adictiva. Te necesito, como las aves a sus alas; como las estrellas a la noche.  
Ami se aproximó a él, sujetó su rostro entre las palmas, mirándolo con la intensidad de su sentir brillando en los ojos.  
\- Estoy aquí por ti. Para ti.  
Y lo besó.  
Con un furor hasta ese instante desconocido y el deseo alterando cada uno de sus latidos.  
Él no demoró ni un segundo en devolver la caricia con igual ímpetu.  
Ansiaba tocarla, sentirla; recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo hasta fundirse en uno solo.  
La inmensa pasión por ella amenazaba con nublarle la razón.  
El erótico roce de su lengua lo invitaba a perderse en aquella sensualidad que le exigía réplica.  
\- ¡Te amo tanto!  
Rodeó su cintura.  
Con su fuerte pecho presionado contra los suaves senos, la alzó, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta que la pared frenó su avance.  
El espacio casi nulo entre los dos le permitió a Taiki percibir con delirante claridad las seductoras formas femeninas.  
Sus labios vagaron audaces por la tersa piel, descubriendo, cimbrando cada parte de su ser hasta perder la calma por completo.  
Superada la barrera de lo imposible, la realidad fue rebasando de a poco a la fantasía.  
Beso a beso, las inhibiciones desaparecieron.  
Las hábiles manos llegaron hasta la espalda. Cuando los dedos, prestos, deslizaron hacia abajo el cierre del vestido, él sonrió complacido; ella suspiró, anhelante.  
La prenda cayó.  
Segundos después, el sostén de encaje le siguió.  
El choque de su boca y la piel desnuda desató una tormenta entre los dos.  
Taiki fue descendiendo poco a poco por la bella anatomía, fascinado de tocarla, de besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo.  
Era maravilloso.  
Ahí, en ésa habitación de hotel, un joven enamorado se postró de rodillas ante su amada.  
Las manos se asieron a sus caderas, ardientes como fuego.  
El último obstáculo fue retirado lentamente con los dientes.  
Ella, la tentación personificada; él, aún ataviado con su traje, enajenado con su inigualable hermosura.  
Finalmente, sus besos derramaron como gotas de lluvia en su intimidad.  
Por vez primera, Ami descubrió en carne viva, más allá de las letras, la magia del acto de amar.  
Clamó a los dioses, nombró a Taiki una y otra vez hasta que él la llevó a estallar en deleite con sus osadas y dulces caricias.  
Entonces, él se incorporó, tomándola entre sus brazos.  
Con exquisita delicadeza, la recostó sobre la cama.  
Poder contemplarla así era como visitar el Paraíso.

Sus miradas se encontraron.  
El mundo dejó de importar.  
La vida cobró sentido.

Él se despojó del saco en un santiamén. La paciencia no le alcanzó para abrir los botones de la camisa uno por uno. Apresurado, se la sacó por encima de la cabeza, lanzándola al piso, donde terminó el resto de su ropa.

Ami lo miraba absorta y con un ligero sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas, pero no apartó la vista de la espléndida desnudez masculina.  
Era impresionante, tanto como la adoración que sus ojos le transmitían.  
Extendió los brazos hacia él.  
Sus cuerpos se acoplaron como si se hubiesen pertenecido siempre, incluso desde otras vidas.  
La sintió tensarse con el primer contacto.  
\- Confía en mí, amor. Sólo bésame.  
Y así lo hizo.  
Enredó sus piernas tras su ancha espalda, abandonándose al placer que le brindaba.  
Al perderse dentro de ella, Taiki renovó su fe en los dioses, en Cupido, en los ángeles, en el destino.  
A cada movimiento la sentía temblar.  
A cada segundo, confirmaba que ella era la dueña de su corazón.  
El silencio en la alcoba fue sustituido por palabras entrecortadas, gemidos que paulatinamente se iban convirtiendo en gritos, al ritmo del vaivén que él marcaba. Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más salvaje... ¡La gloria!

El amor y la lujuria en conjunción crearon una melodía en la que sus almas vibraron al compás de sus agitadas respiraciones.

La culminación arrastró a Ami como un huracán a una hoja a la deriva; laxa y palpitante, se aferró a Taiki.  
Él se retiró antes de dejarse ir, proclamando su amor.  
Felices, sudorosos y trémulos, se abrazaron bajo las sábanas.  
Permanecieron así largo rato, pues ninguno de los dos quería poner fin a esa paz de ensueño.  
Él sólo se movió para acariciar sus pechos con parsimonia.  
" _Perfectos",_ musitó antes de cubrirlos de besos uno a uno.  
Ami se retorció contra sus labios.  
\- Eres increíble.  
\- Y tú eres extraordinaria. Mi musa, mi diosa... No me tortures nunca más con tu ausencia. Viaja conmigo.  
Soltó de repente él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, como quien ruega por un milagro.

Ami se quedó sin palabras, evitó mirarlo a los ojos.  
No sabía qué decir.  
Esto era nuevo, atemorizante y estremecedor.  
Los sonidos morían en su garganta, incapaz de darle voz a lo que no atinaba a pronunciar.  
Le había entregado más de lo debido.  
Aquello fue más allá de la mera unión carnal.  
Lo sabía.  
Así lo sintió en cada beso, en cada roce.  
No quería perderlo justo ahora, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderse por él.  
Su vida, su trabajo y sus amigos estaban aquí.  
Abandonar todo así, de pronto, era una locura, una traición a su espíritu libre.  
\- No puedo.  
Fue lo único que la angustia que la invadió le permitió decir.  
Unas silenciosas lágrimas brotaron, inexplicables.  
\- Cielo, no llores, por favor.  
La ternura de su voz no tuvo el efecto esperado. Así que Taiki cambio de posición para quedar de lado, cara a cara junto a ella.  
La sujetó del mentón y le habló con franqueza.  
\- Te pido la oportunidad de demostrarte que esto es real. Que la felicidad que sentimos con nuestra unión será infinitamente mayor a partir de hoy. Te besé una vez y nunca logré olvidarte. Hicimos el amor, me será imposible dejarte ir y volver a ser el mismo. Regálame unos días de tu vida o la posibilidad de un futuro juntos. Tú eliges.  
\- ¿Y después?  
\- Lo que tú quieras, te aseguro que lo aceptaré sin rencores.  
\- ¿Aunque prefiriera no volver a verte?  
\- Aún así.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque te amo, soy incapaz de imponerte mi presencia o mis sentimientos por ti. Dime, ¿al menos vas a pensarlo?  
Su tono y expresión le suplicaban que aceptara.  
La inquietud que le aguijoneaba el corazón era una señal indefinida pero fuerte.  
Ella contempló su rostro esperanzado.  
Cerró los ojos un segundo, quizá más.  
Con el temple de quien se lanza a profundas aguas sin tener la certeza de salir a flote, cuando sus miradas volvieron a enfrentarse, valiente, dijo que sí.  
Una vez más.  
Preferible arrepentirse después de sus acciones que de sus omisiones.  
Suspiró.  
El amor...¿será? 


	5. Chapter 5

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que lo acontecido después le seguía pareciendo salido de un cuento o de algún fantástico sueño.  
El mejor que Ami había tenido nunca.  
A lo largo de su vida se había marcado una meta tras otra, hizo lo necesario para cumplir satisfactoriamente cada una de ellas sin distracción ni duda.  
A los sueños, subjetivos, emocionales, escaso tiempo les dedicó.  
No era mujer de castillos en el aire, sino de cimientos firmes para el futuro.  
Pero el futuro también podía estar salpicado de ilusiones que llenaran de felicidad el camino a la meta.  
Porque, con empeño, se convertían en realidad.  
Ahora lo sabía.  
Con Taiki era posible; a su lado, amar era como viajar al Edén de ida y vuelta sin despegar los pies del suelo.  
— ¡Me haces tan feliz!  
Él besó su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, y rodó con ella sobre la cama; ambos rieron, dichosos.  
— Te amo, no temo decirlo ni demostrarlo; no contigo. Me siento libre, y a la vez, tan tuya... ¿es esto verdad?  
— Lo es, amor mío. Tan real como los latidos de mi pecho, que se aceleran con sólo mirarte; como el rubor de tus mejillas provocado por mis caricias.  
Ami se acurrucó junto a él, encantada.  
El calor de su piel, su aroma, la larga cabellera esparcida sobre su desnudez en un roce tan sensual... Era un momento perfecto.  
— No sé si merezco la adoración con la que te expresas... Las pocas veces que llegué a imaginar un amor así, no fue más que eso, una quimera.  
— Me basta con que existas, con que me permitas amarte. No necesito más.  
Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir las pocas horas restantes, pero, cayó en cuenta de un detalle.  
— ¿A dónde iremos?  
Taiki mesó la azulada cabellera con ternura, comenzando a fantasear con su nueva vida juntos.  
— A Hahashima. Tengo una cita en la isla con mi editora el Lunes para revisar algunos puntos de mi última obra antes de publicarla. Me llevará un día, a lo mucho.  
— ¿Sólo uno? O eres muy bueno, o tu editora es permisiva.  
— Cariño, soy más que bueno en lo que hago. No sólo escribiendo, como habrás notado.  
Con falsa arrogancia y una sonrisa de medio lado, le guiñó un ojo para enfatizar lo dicho; las arreboladas mejillas de Ami eran prueba de que la selección de palabras había cumplido su cometido. Careciendo de argumentos que rebatieran la afirmación, la peliazul le lanzó una de las mullidas almohadas al rostro. él se echó hacia atrás, quejándose con un dramatismo digno de una puesta en escena, no sin antes encargarse de que la otra almohada se impactara contra ella. Riendo como niños, siguieron jugando sobre la cama. Al moverse Ami, la sábana se deslizó hacia abajo; las formas femeninas al desnudo dejaron a Taiki mudo e inmóvil por un instante. Al sentir avivarse la llama del deseo en su interior, la tomó entre sus brazos con pasión, besándola hasta perder el aliento. Faltos de aire, se dejaron caer de espaldas contra el colchón.

Vehementes, se rindieron ante el reclamo del deseo; como si el hambre del otro no pudiese saciarse. Una vez no era suficiente para compensar toda una vida anhelándose.  
Si no fuera por los planes en puerta, bien podría ésta noche hacerse eterna, como su amor.  
Aunque ninguno de los dos quería dormir para no desperdiciar ni un solo minuto, el sopor después de amarse los envolvió hasta vencerlos.  
Ufanos, recibieron renovados el amanecer.

La mañana del sábado llegó para Ami con más pendientes que un día normal de trabajo. Era curioso cómo el dedicarse tiempo a sí misma requería casi tanto esfuerzo como la jornada laboral.  
En cuanto abrió los ojos ya estaba pensando en qué haría primero: Llamar a Luna, después a Molly, luego a Lita.  
Cupido necesitaba aliados, y cruzaba los dedos para su jefa y amigas aceptaran serlo.  
En contraste, Taiki parecía no tener prisa.  
Le dio los buenos días con un beso tras otro. La dulzura del primero fue cambiando hasta tornarse un tórrido duelo entre sus labios.  
Se acariciaron mutuamente con ternura y dilación, recorriendo palmo a palmo su piel para guardar en la memoria las reacciones, los suspiros que acompañaban cada estremecimiento.  
Él no dejaba de decirle románticas palabras, pronunciando en voz alta todo lo que le inspiraba, elevando su excitación a niveles insospechados.  
Entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, descubrió que su amado podía llevarla hasta el clímax sin siquiera tener que estar dentro de ella, pues la maestría de sus dedos iba más allá de la literatura.  
¡Vaya éxtasis!  
Le acababa de cambiar para siempre la percepción de sus manos, de la habilidad de sus dedos que hechizaban. A partir de hoy, cuando lo observara asir el lápiz, sujetar una taza, teclear en su laptop, entrelazarlos con los suyos al caminar, recordaría lo que podían hacerle sentir.  
El amor era capaz de transformar hasta el gesto más sencillo.  
Incluso el ducharse.  
Juntos, aquella experiencia le había resultado reveladora, increíblemente cándida y hasta divertida.  
Salieron del cuarto de baño cada uno con una toalla cubriendo su anatomía; con naturalidad, se vistieron intercambiando algún coqueteo y uno que otro roce fugaz mientras conversaban.  
— Veré cuántos días puedo tomar de vacaciones. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que me ausenté del trabajo por placer.  
Comenzó a decirle Ami, entusiasmada, entretanto luchaba con el cierre de su vestido. El cual, solícito, Taiki terminó de subir.  
— Me agrada que asocies el placer conmigo. Ahora, preciosa dama, será mejor apurarnos. Nos espera un día agitado, entre que te organices en el trabajo, hacer maletas, viajar por carretera y tomar mañana el ferry a la isla. Lamento la premura.  
Se disculpó él.  
— Lo resolveré, no te preocupes. Gracias a mi faceta workaholic, no hay ningún pendiente en la oficina, incluso me he adelantado en algunas tareas. Luna no tendrá mayor razón para negarse. Molly, mi asistente, es muy capaz, podrá encargarse en mi ausencia y, de ser necesario, me apoyará a distancia para solucionar lo que surja. Constantemente me insiste en que le de prioridad a los asuntos personales, así que no tiene escapatoria.  
Rápidamente, se calzó las zapatillas, se aplicó el lápiz labial y finalizó pasándose el cepillo por su pelo húmedo.  
— Eres impresionante, por eso y más, te amo.  
Él ya estaba en la puerta, abrochando los botones superiores de la camisa. Oportuna, le puso en el bolsillo frontal de la prenda la tarjeta de acceso que dejó olvidada sobre el buró, y tras cerrar, se dirigieron tomados de la mano al estacionamiento del hotel.  
Ocupando el asiento del copiloto, Ami sacó de su bolso el celular y tecleó un mensaje de texto para luna, después tomó el rimel y delineador de ojos, bajó el tapasol de su lado, e hizo uso del espejo para complementar su maquillaje mientras él conducía hasta la salida.  
— ¿A dónde, señorita?  
Tras leer la respuesta que esperaba, le indicó el rumbo.  
— A la editorial, Luna me alcanzará en un rato más. Estoy de suerte, se encuentra en la ciudad justo hoy.  
— El amor todo lo puede.  
Murmuró Taiki sin despegar la vista del frente, atento al camino. Después, encendió la radio.  
— Qué cursi eres, pero igual te amo.  
Le lanzó un beso al aire, y siguió con lo suyo.

A los pocos segundos, él comenzó a cantar en voz baja.  
Ella desconocía la canción, sin embargo, algo en ésa voz llamó su atención. No podía definir si era el tono, las inflexiones entre cada estrofa, el ritmo de la música, la letra. En conjunto resultaba atrayente.

 _"Anhelo aquello que es efímero y se aleja... Pienso en ti, soñando un sueño dentro de un sueño"_

Era como estar en un concierto privado para ella sola.  
La voz de Taiki le llegó envolvente y cálida.  
Halló su canto reconfortante como la primer taza de café, escucharlo era como cubrirse con terciopelo en una noche fría de invierno.  
¡Cuánto lo amaba!

Cuando estuvieron ante el edificio de la editorial ya estaba guardando sus cosméticos.  
Unas calles atrás, vio estacionado el automóvil de su jefa.  
Si la reunión resultaba como pensaba, la siguiente parada sería su casa, para hablar con Lita, empacar y llamar a Molly; le enviaría a ésta última un correo electrónico con información que encontraría útil y le facilitaría las cosas. Después, ya en su destino, les confirmaría a todas su ubicación exacta.  
— No estoy segura de cuánto tardaré.  
— Lo que haga falta; aquí estaré.  
Se besaron con ternura, compartiendo el optimismo.  
Luego, Ami revisó su imagen en el espejo y bajó del coche.  
Con paso firme, avanzó hacia el portal.  
Amable, saludó al guardia.  
Convencida, siguió hasta el privado de Luna y con un leve golpe a la puerta, anunció su llegada.  
Con la mente fija en el objetivo y Taiki en el corazón, entró.

Lo suyo funcionaría.  
Lo lograrían, juntos.

* * *

 _¡Saludos! Gracias por leer.  
La canción que se menciona en el fic es "Kagerou", de Buck-tick.  
Se las recomiendo._

My dear Anny, con amor.  
Que la lectura te provoque una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

—Adelante, pasa.  
Tras escuchar la voz de Luna, Ami entró.  
El aroma del café y del exquisito perfume de su jefa impregnaba el ambiente con una mezcla extravagante.  
En cuanto cruzó la puerta, se puso en pie para saludarla con un efusivo abrazo y sonoro beso en la mejilla, contenta por el encuentro.  
Poseía una belleza que llamaba la atención, con una elegancia admirable desde cualquier ángulo, superada únicamente por su calidez humana.  
—Querida, ¡qué gusto! Me sorprendió tu mensaje, pero, ahora que te veo, radiante y feliz, creo que aceptaría cualquier cosa que me pidieras con tal de no quitarte ése brillo en la mirada.  
—Me alegra verte. Y, ojalá mantengas en mente eso último.  
Dichosas y sonrientes, se sentaron juntas en uno de los sillones de la espaciosa oficina. De cierta forma, para ambas era casi como estar en casa, dado el amor por su trabajo y el cariño que se tenían.  
Luna la miró a los ojos, estrechó sus manos entre las suyas, emocionada, antes de volver a hablar.  
—Y bien, ¿quién es él? Cuéntamelo todo.  
Ami se sorprendió por la perspicaz insinuación, preguntándose a su vez si entre las múltiples cualidades de su acompañante estaría la adivinación.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que hay un hombre involucrado?  
—Empezaré por mencionar tus mejillas sonrojadas ante la pregunta, tus gestos; continuaré con tu expresión corporal, que te deja en evidencia, y finalizaré con señalar tu atuendo: el vestido es hermoso, pero, inapropiado para una mañana de domingo; te conozco, no lo usarías justo ahora a menos que no tuvieras opción. Las deducciones de un buen observador suelen ser acertadas. ¡Brindemos por el amor! A falta de vino, el café es perfecto.  
Tras un guiño cómplice, ante la muda confirmación, se levantó y se acercó a la cafetera para servir dos tazas, extendiéndole una. Ella la tomó, pensando en cómo iniciar el relato de su romance.  
—Su nombre es Taiki Kou, trabajó en la editorial hace algunos años. Inteligente, poeta, apasionado, atractivo... Y me mira como si yo fuera la más bella creación del universo.  
Con un largo suspiro y un sorbo de café, Ami terminó la descripción, sin el más mínimo titubeo entre cada palabra pronunciada.  
—¿Lo amas?  
—Sí.  
Sus radiantes pupilas azules dejaban clara su emoción, sin tener que recurrir a calificativos exagerados.  
—Por favor, dime que estás aquí porque vas a escaparte con él a algún paraíso terrenal.  
La aludida apuró el líquido caliente por su garganta antes de que terminara ahogándose de la impresión. A veces, ése aspecto de la personalidad de Luna era perturbador.  
—De hecho, así es. Sé que tendría que haberte notificado con anticipación, pero, dadas las circunstancias, ha resultado imposible seguir el procedimiento normal.  
—Nada que no pueda remediarse. Así es esto, no hay reglas. Excepto una: El amor propio va primero. Recuerda eso.  
—Gracias, lo tendré siempre presente. Me mantendré en contacto, para que no te preocupes. Llevaré lo necesario para asegurar mi bienestar.  
—¿Incluido el gas pimienta de bolsillo, ése en forma de labial, que te obsequió tu amiga Mina?  
—Prometido, lo dejaré en mi bolso, por si acaso.  
Ami solía traerlo consigo, aún cuando en un principio creyó que Aino exageraba; pero bastaba con leer o ver las noticias para darse cuenta de que las mujeres necesitaban poder defenderse de alguna forma, sobre todo si, como ella, con frecuencia tenían que trabajar hasta tarde y volver solas a casa.  
—Bien, linda, ¿cuántos días de vacaciones de los muchos que tienes pendientes vas a tomar? Sólo espero que me garantices tu regreso sana y salva y puedas concederme a continuación algo de tu tiempo para enviar los e-mails que se requieren, así como organizar en papel lo más indispensable durante tu próxima ausencia. Apuesto que Molly estará tan encantada con tu viaje que nos apoyará en lo que haga falta.  
—Claro, no hay problema con eso. Puedo hacerme cargo de algunas cosas desde mi lap top, cuando me haya instalado, y así estaremos todas más tranquilas. Llamaré a Taiki, luego tú y yo hablaremos de trabajo. Gracias, Luna.  
—Muy bien. Permíteme retirar esto.  
Al irse Luna con las tazas, Ami se levantó y buscó su celular.  
Él respondió de inmediato.  
—Voy a demorarme poniendo en orden lo más posible aquí. La buena noticia es que podré viajar contigo. ¿Te molestaría esperarme un rato? Me comunicaré en cuanto terminemos.  
—Ya te esperé años, qué más dan un par de horas. Estaré aquí, amor, tómate el tiempo que necesites.  
Al colgar, ella mantenía una sonrisa pletórica de alegría, como toda mujer enamorada y correspondida.  
Aunque se esforzaba por mantener un pie en el suelo y no construir castillos en el aire, por ahora, se concentraría en disfrutar junto a él. Sin importar si era un día, un fin de semana o el resto de sus vidas.  
Luna, quien discretamente se alejara para darle privacidad, volvió con varias carpetas en mano y las colocó una a una sobre el escritorio.  
—Bien, ¿con qué deseas empezar?  
Y así, ambas mujeres se enfocaron en los asuntos de la oficina. Entre café, notas, correos electrónicos y gran camaradería los minutos fueron pasando sin que lo advirtieran; sin duda, cuando se ama la profesión el trabajo es un placer.

* * *

Para hacer amena la espera, Taiki bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar por las calles cercanas.  
Al ser temprano, pocos transeúntes se hallaba a su paso; luego de andar por un rato, entre escaparates y anuncios, encontró una cafetería con cierto aire hogareño, que, aunado a su apetito, lo instó a entrar. La decoración era armoniosa; desde las cortinas, el mobiliario, hasta los manteles, todo le transmitía un aire familiar que echaba de menos.  
Se sintió cómodo entre los tonos cálidos y los muebles estilo artesanal que lo rodeaban.  
Eligió una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, así podía contemplar las vibrantes tonalidades de las flores en jardineras del exterior y el incipiente bullicio de la ciudad conforme avanzaba la mañana. En cuanto ocupó su silla, una camarera se aproximó a entregarle el menú, dispuesta a tomarle la orden.  
—Buen día, joven, ¿qué le gustaría desayunar?  
Él correspondió la sonrisa con gesto amable.  
Tras un rápido vistazo, detuvo su inspección en las tostadas francesas. Añadió ensalada de frutas y café, e hizo un pedido adicional con los mismos platillos y más porciones, dándole la dirección a la señorita para el envío.  
En una de las paredes del fondo alcanzó a ver una réplica del cartel de _"Le Chat Noir"_. Sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo y se acercó hasta obtener una buena fotografía, pensando que Ami le gustaría.

 _"Desearía que estuvieras aquí"._  
Le escribió al pie de la imagen adjunta.  
 _"Disfruta el desayuno, te comparto mi elección de hoy".  
_ Esperaba que, como le aseguraron, no demoraran en hacer la entrega, pues sólo eran unas cuantas calles de distancia hasta el edificio de "Moonlight Editorial".  
Con las prisas, se habían saltado los alimentos; si Ami iba a enfocarse en sus deberes, seguramente ignoraría los reclamos de su estómago. Aquello no era sano ni permisible, por eso le había puesto remedio.

Incontables las ocasiones como aquella en que, un lugar, una imagen, una frase de algún libro o una canción le hizo recordarla, e incluso extrañarla.  
Era curioso cómo sentía que la había echado tanto de menos, a pesar de que recién habían comenzado su relación.  
Siempre supo que ella estaba en su corazón, aún cuando sus caminos se alejaron.  
Notaba vívido su recuerdo en detalles cotidianos. Evocaciones simples y constantes que lo acompañaron a lo largo de los últimos años y que lo llevaron a intentar contactarla más de una vez, sin lograrlo.  
 _"Si yo no pude olvidarla, quizá ella tampoco".  
_ A ése endeble argumento asió sus esperanzas y anhelos.  
Por fin tenía la oportunidad de continuar su historia, de llevarla mucho más allá de donde la dejaron y crear a su lado una nueva. Sabía que funcionaría, que lograrían ser felices, porque se encargaría de que así fuera.  
Cuando percibió el aroma del desayuno sobre la mesa, pausó sus elucubraciones ante la prioridad de saciar su hambre. Bebió el café con deleite, saboreó las tostadas cual niño al pastel y se relajó con la música que, a un volumen moderado, le llegaba desde algún sitio del establecimiento.  
Definitivo, traería a Ami aquí después de su viaje.  
Un hondo suspiro se le escapó al pensar en los planes en puerta.  
La _"Isla Madre"_ , como se le conocía a Hahashima era un sitio pequeño y distante para muchos, —incluyendo sus hermanos— pero ideal para un escritor: tranquilo, lleno de paisajes e historias por contar.  
Yaten y Seiya pocas veces lo visitaban. El estilo de vida en la isla no iba mucho con el de ellos, acostumbrados al trajín de la gran ciudad.  
Se disponía a probar la ensalada, cuando el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su festín. Respondió al segundo timbrazo, sabiendo que al tercero Yaten colgaría, molesto.  
—¿Dónde te habías metido? Perdí la cuenta de los mensajes que te he dejado desde ayer, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Taiki no le tomó a mal la preocupación disfrazada de reclamo, pues no le había prestado atención a ninguna aplicación, red social o correo electrónico desde que se reunió con Ami.  
—Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo antes, hermano. Estoy bien. Muy feliz, de hecho.  
—Entonces, la encontraste, estás con ella.  
—La encontré; la estoy esperando, está en su trabajo. Nos vamos de viaje.  
—Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo, eh. Pensé que podría verte, ahora que me encuentro en la ciudad para una sesión de fotos. Pero, no me interpondré en tu idilio.  
—¿En donde estás?  
—En el Templo Hikawa. Estamos por irnos; lograron muy buenas tomas en los jardines, aunque, empieza a fastidiarme cierta dama de larga cabellera oscura que me repite una y otra vez que _"ésta parte es acceso restringido"_ y justo ahora me dirige desde lejos una mirada fulminante.  
—Hermano, mostrar un poco más de respeto por un sitio sagrado no va a matarte, inténtalo.  
—Si eso no me mata, parece que ella podría.  
A ésa frase le siguió una suave risa. Indicio que levantó sospechas en el mayor, pero en cambio hizo otra pregunta. Yaten no solía dar detalles sobre sus conquistas.  
—¿Has hablado con Seiya? Sería bueno que lo visitaras, sufrió una fractura hace poco. Nada grave, pero debe aburrirse mucho, confinado a su apartamento.  
—Okay, pasaré por ahí más tarde. Ve tranquilo con tu musa, estaremos bien. Cuando bajes de tu nube, ven y cuéntanos todo. O, mejor aún, tráela contigo. El fotógrafo me busca, debo colgar.  
—Hasta luego, gracias. Cualquier cosa, llámenme.  
—No, no lo haremos. Sólo vete y olvídate de nosotros.  
Y así, sin más, cortó la llamada.  
Por su parte, Taiki interpretó aquello como un _"podemos cuidarnos solos".  
_ Terminó sus alimentos con calma.  
Aún no tenía mensaje de Ami.  
Pidió la cuenta, fue a la caja a pagar y dejó una propina. Luego, volvió andando al auto para sacar su lap top y verificar los horarios del ferry hacia la isla, además de otros puntos en su itinerario.  
Convenientemente, solía viajar ligero, con lo indispensable. Su pequeña maleta se hallaba ya en la valija.  
Así que, estaba a la orden de lo que ella necesitara para facilitarle las cosas.

Por hacerla feliz, se sentía capaz de todo.  
Cuando el viento soplaba a favor, era maravilloso dejarse llevar.


End file.
